Open your Eyes to realize it
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Das Ende einer Mission, ein Unwetter das zur Erkenntnis führt und die realisierung dieser unter einem Meer aus Kirschblüten, welche die Nacht erhellen.


**Open your Eyes to realize it**

It was not just a dream, right?

Ein Sturm war mal wieder aufgebrochen und ich konnte gerade noch so in meine Wohnung kommen, ohne völlig durchweicht zu werden.

Als ich die Tür schließlich wieder hinter mir schloss, begann sich schon eine Pfütze zu meinen Füßen zu bilden und meine Haare hingen mir klitschnass im Gesicht.

Schnell zog ich mir meine Schuhe aus und ging ins Badezimmer um mir ein Handtuch zu schnappen, entledigte mich vorher noch einmal meiner Kleidung.

Ich trocknete mich ab und zog mir etwas Lockeres an, setzte mich ans Fenster und sah wie der Regen auf den steinigen Straßen Magnolias fiel und immer größer werdende Pfützen hinterließ.

Mir entrang ein Seufzen.

Heute war eigentlich der Tag des Kirschblütenfestes, aber ob jemand bei diesem Wetter dort hingehen würde?

Eigentlich sollte man sich dieses Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen, schließlich fand es nur einmal im Jahr statt und der Anblick war einfach grandios!  
Zudem sollte heute dort eine von Fairy Tail gegebene Party stattfinden, doch wie gesagt, bei diesem Wetter hatte ich so meine Zweifel.

Ein weiterer tiefer Seufzer entrang mir und sofort drifteten meine Gedanken zu einer gewissen Person mit Kirschblütenfarbenen Haaren, welche sich auch schon den ganzen Tag auf die Veranstaltung gefreut hatte.

Natsu.

Während unseres Auftrages gab es für uns beide kaum ein anderes Thema und es hatte mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, mich mit ihm darüber zu unterhalten.

Was mir jedoch jetzt erst einfiel war, das ich mich in letzter Zeit anders in seiner Nähe benahm, warum war mir nicht unbedingt klar, aber ich hatte auch bei ihm Veränderungen wahrgenommen.

Er wich mir bei einem Auftrag nie von der Seite, okay das war jetzt noch keine besonders große Sache, aber er war in letzter Zeit auch wesentlich aufmerksamer, wenn ich ihn von meinem Problemen erzählte!

Und, was mich echt überraschte, war, das es meist nur wir zwei waren die auf einen Auftrag gingen, obwohl wir oftmals mit Gray und Erza unterwegs waren, selbst Happy blieb in der Gilde!

Etwas das ich mir nie im Leben hätte erträumen lassen, das Natsu und Happy mal nicht zusammen auf einem Auftrag waren.

Aber irgendwie hatte es auch etwas Gutes, wir waren alleine, konnten uns in Frieden unterhalten ohne von einem strippenden Gray unterbrochen zu werden und ohne andere Streitigkeiten, es war einfach… schön, anders konnte ich es einfach nicht sagen.

Mein Herz begann wieder zu flattern und ich legte meinen Kopf auf meine Arme ab, welche ich auf der Fensterbank verschränkt hatte.

Was war nur mit mir los?

Langsam, während ich dem Regen zuschaute wie er vom Himmel fiel, wurden meine Augen immer schwerer, kein Wunder nach diesem Tag, und ich schloss meine Augen, driftete ab in das Reich der Träume.

Ich befand mich im Park von Magnolia, meine Freunde aus der Gilde waren alle um mich herum versammelt, tanzten, lachten, tranken und hatten eine Menge Spaß, auch ich musste lächeln aufgrund der friedlichen Atmosphäre um mich herum, während der Himmel sich langsam von seinem klaren hellblau zu einem schönen orange färbte, bald würde es soweit sein.

Doch etwas fehlte mir, während ich auf meiner Decke neben Levi saß, welche sich über ein Buch gebeugt hatte und Gajeel, welcher direkt neben meiner Freundin saß und ebenfalls in das Buch starrte und ich hörte wie Levi ihm was zu erklären schien.

In einiger Entfernung konnte ich Gray ausmachen, welcher mal wieder nur in Unterhosen bekleidet durch die mengen lief, dicht gefolgt von einer ihn anhimmelnden Juvia.

Erza war währenddessen bei Mira, aß ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen und unterhielt sich mit der weißhaarigen, wie ihren beiden Geschwistern.

Während ich meinen Blick schweifen ließ, hielt ich die ganze Zeit Ausschau nach einem gewissen Jungen mit pinken Haaren und einem garantiert breitem Grinsen im Gesicht, doch ich konnte ihn nicht entdecken und meine Stimmung sank ein wenig.

War ich etwa so darauf aus Natsu zu sehen?

Meine Wangen färbten sich bei diesem Gedanken leicht rosa und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf, sodass mir einige meiner blonden Haarsträhnen in die Augen fielen.

Schließlich ließ ich mich nach hinten fallen, den Blick zugleich auf den Himmel über mir, wie auch auf die Äste der riesigen Kirschbäume gerichtet.

Würde er noch kommen?

Schon wieder so ein Gedanke!

Was war nur los mit mir?

In letzter Zeit schien sich bei mir alles um den Dragon Slayer zu drehen, meine Gedanken, er war bei den Aufträgen immer bei mir… auch die anderen Gildenmitglieder, vor allem Mira hatte irgendwelche Andeutungen mir gegenüber gemacht, ob da etwas… mit Natsu… laufen… würde…

Meine Augen begannen sich zu weiten und mein Kopf wurde hochrot, sofort war ich auf den Beinen und entfernte mich ein wenig von der Gruppe, hinter mir konnte ich Levi rufen hören, wohin ich den gehen würde.

Ich antwortete nicht, ich wusste es selber nicht, ich ging einfach nur weg und landete schließlich bei einem Kirschbaum, welcher etwas Abstand von den anderen hatte und um den sich nicht so viele versammelt hatten, hier war es ruhiger.

Meine Gedanken drehten sich, war es denn tatsächlich so?

Hatte ich mich in Natsu, den Jungen der mich zu Fairy Tail brachte und mir sooft geholfen hatte, verliebt?

Durch die in mein Gesicht aufsteigende Hitze, konnte ich es als ein „Ja" deuten.

Der Himmel wurde dunkler, zeigte sich in einem samtenen blau auf welchem sich silberne sprenkel zeigten und das Schauspiel begann.

Die Blätter über meinen und den Köpfen der anderen begannen in den verschiedensten Farben zu erstrahlen, ein unvergesslicher, einzigartiger Anblick und doch konnte ich mich nicht vollends darauf konzentrieren.

Gerade wollte ich mich wieder abwenden und zu den anderen gehen, sagen, dass ich nach Hause gehen würde, erklang eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme, welche mir wohlige schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Ich drehte mich um und sah wie ein Junge auf mich zugerannt kam, seine verwuschelten, stacheligen Kirschblütenfarbenen Haare wirkten durch den Wind etwas plattgedrückt, aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit.

„Luce!", rief er mir zu und versuchte zu bremsen, leider ohne viel erfolg, sodass er mitten in mich hinein krachte und wir gemeinsam zu Boden gingen, seine Arme stützen sich rechts und links von meinem Gesicht ab und ein breites Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Sofort, fast wie auf Knopfdruck wurde mir kochendheiß, auch als er sich von mir erhob und mir seine Hand anbot um mir auf zu helfen, seine leicht erröteten Wangen bekam ich nicht mit.

„Tut mir Leid, das ich nicht früher kommen konnte Luce. Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.", meinte Natsu fröhlich, worauf ich einfach nur stumm nickte.

Er stellte sich direkt neben mich und betrachtete die Kirschblüten, ich versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun und mich zu entspannen, als er zu Sprechen anfing.

„Weißt du Luce, ich habe jetzt lange darüber nachgedacht und ich glaube, heute werde ich es dir sagen können."

Verwundert sah ich zu Natsu, was meinte er.

Er aber kratzte sich nur etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf, ehe er sich vollends zu mir hindrehte und mich entschlossen ansah.

Währenddessen war überall um uns herum dieses magische Licht der Kirschblüten und verleite dem ganzen irgendwie eine besondere Note.

„Luce", meinte er leise und kam meinem Gesicht immer näher, die Hitze in meinen Adern verschlimmerte sich, wahrscheinlich war ich so rot wie eine Tomate in diesem Moment!

Unsere Lippen berührten sich fast, waren nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Ich lie-"

Ich schreckte auf, als ich einen Donnerknall hörte und starrte aus dem Fenster in die grauen Regenvorhänge.

Mein Herz pochte wie wild, meine Wangen brannten und meine Lippen schienen zu kribbeln.

War das gerade alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Das Natsu versucht hatte mich zu… zu küssen und mir seine Liebe zu gestehen?

Ja, das war es, musste ich mir kleinlaut eingestehen, denn heute war das Fest und es regnete und ich saß hier in meiner Wohnung.

Es war alles nur geträumt.

Doch eines, da war ich mir sicher, entsprach der Realität und das war die Tatsache, dass ich mich in Natsu verliebt hatte.

Noch immer sah ich aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass ich gar nicht so lange geschlafen hatte, wie ich gedacht hatte, es war gerade mal über eine Stunde gewesen, da der Himmel noch eine gewisse Helligkeit aufwies und ich auch noch mal auf meine Uhr geguckt hatte.

Da ich die ganze Zeit nach draußen starrte, bemerkte ich auch, wie der Regen langsam nach ließ und die Wolken begannen sich etwas zu verziehen, doch noch immer blieb ein Nieseln.

„Wenn der Regen nachlässt, heißt das nicht auch dass das Kirschblütenfest stattfindet und das auch er…?", fragte ich mich leise in die Stille hinein und dann sprang ich schnell auf, schnappte mir neue Sachen und zog mich schnell an.

Natsu würde wahrscheinlich zur Feier gehen, so oder so, da war ich mir sicher und… ich musste ihn einfachsehen!

Vor allem nach dem ich diesen Traum gehabt hatte, welcher meinetwegen auch der Realität hätte entsprechen können.

Kaum war ich angezogen, rannte ich auch schon nach draußen, dachte noch nicht einmal daran für den Niesel meinen Regenschirm mitzunehmen.

Mein Ziel war der Park, die Bäume und Natsu.

Während ich diesem entgegen rannte, begann der Himmel sich zu färben, wurde erst orange und dann immer dunkler, noch immer waren vereinzelnd Wolken vorhanden und verhinderten freie Sicht.

Als ich schließlich den Park erreichte, sah ich trotz des Wetters, wie sich die Menschen um die Bäume sammelten, es war gleich soweit.

In einiger Entfernung sah ich sogar die anderen aus der Gilde, doch ging ich nicht zu ihnen, suchte nur ihre Reihen ab um einen gewissen pinkhaarigen Jungen zu finden.

Ich sah ihn nicht und wie schon in meinen Traum machte sich Endtäuschung in mir breit, nach dieser Erkenntnis, also trottete ich alleine durch den immer schwächer werdenden Nieselregen , durch welchen meine Haare und auch meine Kleidung ein gewisses Maß an Feuchtigkeit aufgesogen hatten.

Vor einem etwas ab gelegeneren Kirschbaum blieb ich stehen, es war exakt der selbe wie in meinem Traum, der Ort wo ich Natsu begegnet war.

Ich blieb stehen und starrte in die Baumkrone hinauf, während auch die letzten Wolken am Himmel verschwanden und dieser seine dunkle Pracht mit all dem silbernen Sternen zeigte, die Kirschblüten begannen zu leuchten, in sämtlichen sich nur vorstellbaren Farben, ich lächelte leicht.

Dann war es plötzlich so wie in meinem Traum und ich hörte jemanden meinen Namen rufen, Natsu, welcher auf mich zugerannt kam und mich zu Boden riss.

Nun lagen wir zusammen im feuchten Gras, beziehungsweise ich und er über mir, stützte sich neben meinem Kopf ab.

All dies erinnerte mich nun immer mehr an meinen Traum, es schien als würden sich Traum und Realität miteinander vermischen.

Bevor Natsu jedoch Anstalten machen konnte aufzustehen, sah ich ihm tief in die olivfarbenen Augen und legte meine Hand an seine Wange, das ihm dabei die röte ins Gesicht schoss, freute mich irgendwie.

„Natsu… kann es sein… das du über irgendetwas mit mir reden willst?", fragte ich ihn leise, konnte selbst nicht die röte in meinem Gesicht unterdrücken.

Natsu sah kurz überrascht aus, nickte dann aber.

„Ja, das stimmt Luce!", meinte er und sah mir ebenfalls tief in die Augen, wollte versuchen sich doch wieder aufzurichten, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… sag es mir einfach.", meine Stimme war nichts weiter als ein leises Flüstern, der Junge mit den Kirschblütenfarbigen Haar nickte ein kleines bisschen verlegen, setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Luce, ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube es ist an der Zeit es dir zu sagen…", begann er, näherte sich mir etwas, unser beider Atem ging schneller, flacher.

„Luce, ich lie-", weiter kam Natsu nicht, dieses Mal unterbrach kein lauter Donnerhall den Jungen bei seinem Geständnis, noch wachte ich aus irgendeinem Traum auf.

Nein, dieses Mal war ich es der ihn unterbrach, indem ich mich ihn entgegen beugte und eine meiner Hände auf seinem Hinterkopf platzierte, meine Lippen einfach auf seine legte.

Für einen Moment riss Natsu überrascht die Augen auf, doch kaum eine Sekunde später schloss er diese und erwiderte den Kuss, hob mich mit einem Arm näher zu sich und schließlich in eine sitzende Position.

Um uns herum tanzten die schillernden Kirschblüten, tauchten alles in dieses magische Licht, uns einbegriffen.

Es verstrichen einige Augenblicke, ehe Natsu und ich uns schwer Atmend und nach Luft schnappend von einander lösten.

Ein Lächeln lag uns beiden auf den Lippen, ich lehnte mich wieder etwas nach vorne, so dass sich unsere Stirn berührte und ich schloss meine Augenlider halb und sprach aus was ich fühlte.

„Ich liebe dich, Natsu."

Diese Worte brachten den Dragon Slayer dazu, noch breiter zu grinsen.

„Ich dich auch, Luce."

Und erneut versiegelten seine Lippen die meinen und ließen mich den wunderschönen Anblick der Regenbogenkirschblüten vergessen.


End file.
